Library Liasons
by LoupDreams
Summary: One-Shot: After he summer surgery, Santana wants to show off her new figure. When she sees a cute new student, she tries to see if she can seduce him.


When Santana got to school, she couldn't walk down the hallway without guys looking at her. She held back the urge to smile, and walked with her head held high. She loved all the extra attention she was getting from the boys, and some girls. Some girls would've been annoyed by all the looks, but not her. The attention she was getting made her feel powerful. She knew this was going to be her year. With all the drama that surrounded Quinn last year, Santana was a shoo-in for head cheerleader. With her recent spate of good luck, she'd decided to treat herself over the summer and get some enhancements. Two enhancements to be specific. No more having to stuff her bra with tissues. The surgery had been a breeze and she recovered without incident. Now she was eager to show off her new rack. The question was to who?

The obvious choices were either Puck or Finn, but she'd already slept with them. They would have sex with her regardless of her new boobs. There was no sense of accomplishment in sleeping with someone she'd slept with before. She had to find someone new. Someone she hadn't slept with before. As she walked down the hallway, she was getting tons of stares from boys, but only a handful of them would be a new experience for her. She scanned the lockers until she found a boy she didn't sleep with before. In face, she didn't recognize him at all. Maybe he was a new guy.

He was all and a little hunky, but not too hunky. By the way he dressed, he looked like he'd walked out of a religious school. He wore a plain white shirt and khakis. He kind of looked like one of those Mormons who go door to door. Unlike the other guys in the hallway, he appeared to be focused on his locker, but Santana had caught him sneaking looks at her boobs. She smiled to herself. She loved tempting a virgin. Sure, the sex wasn't good, but she enjoyed the feeling of corrupting someone so innocent. Santana walked up to him. "Hey handsome."

"He...hello." His face turned pale. His eyes seemed to be deliberately trying to avoid looking at Santana's chest, causing her to grim.

"So my name's Santana. What's your's?" Santana placed her hand on the locker, slowly inching her fingers towards the boy's body.

"Christopher."

"I see, Christopher." Santana gingerly placed her fingers on Christopher's shoulder. "Well, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yes," said Christopher. "I used to go to St.-"

"That's not important," said Santana. "Since you're new, I was thinking of showing you around. There's one spot in the library I think you should really see."

"Okay." Santana grabbed Christopher's arm and lead him to the library. When they got there, the library was practically empty. The only person there was a librarian who was focused on her book. As Santana and Christopher walked into the room, she gestured for them to be quiet, but never looked up. Santana made her way to the back of the library, Christopher still following her. They passed various shelves that were covered in dust. Finally, they reached an empty backroom. Years ago, it had been used at the copy room, but the school bought a new copy machine and placed it in a room that was easier to access. This room was now being used for storage and practically no one went there. Santana had found it to be the perfect love nest.

They opened the door and went inside. The room was filled with boxes. There was also an old couch and a book shelf. Other than that, the room was bare. Christopher looked around. "Is that what you wanted to show me? There's not much here."

"Oh, this room can get pretty fun." Santana proceeded to lock the door behind her. She then took off her top, showing Christopher her bra, much to his amazement. He look at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. Santana shook her chest a bit, giving her boobs a little jiggle. She could see a bulge forming in Christopher's pants. She reached back and undid the hook on her bra. Santana stood there, letting her bra fall to the ground. "So, what do you think?"

Christopher just stared at Santana's breasts for a while. This was a new experience for her. Sure, Puck thought she was hot, but rarely was he impressed by her chest. That was why she got the surgery after all. She looked down at her breasts. They weren't insanely big. She didn't want beach ball tits, at least not yet. However, the implants still were pretty succulent, topped by two brown nipples. Eventually he spoke. "Yeah, I guess this is fun."

Santana giggled. "We're just getting started."

"You want to do more?" said Christopher.

"A lot more." Santana walked up to Christopher and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. For a guy who she assumed had no experience, he wasn't that bad of a kisser. Granted, he wasn't great. She'd describe him as below average. But he did exceed her expectations. At first he seemed a little shocked, but quickly adapted, trying to match her movements. Santana's hands move down Christopher's body, feeling him up. He was fairly muscled. Not muscled like Finn or Puck, but he clearly worked out regularly. His arms especially felt swollen. She continued down his arms, over his abs, and finally stopped at his waist. Her fingers explored the area until she found his zipper. She undid it with expert speed and pulled down his pants and boxers with a single motion. Christopher didn't notice, still focused on kissing her. Santana looked down and her eyes widened.

Christopher was pretty well-endowed, much bigger than Puck. He was already erect, but Santana knew he wasn't fully erect yet. She pulled away from Christopher, much to his surprise. "Do you want to stop."

"No, not yet," said Santana.

"So what are you doing?" said Christopher.

"You'll see." Santana dropped to her knees. As she did this, her breasts accidentally brushed against Christopher's erection, causing it to harden even more. She still didn't have feeling in her breasts, so she almost didn't realize what happened. Santana worried that he wasn't going to last long. That was always the risk with virgins. She'd have to be gentle with him. She gingerly wrapped her fingers around Christopher's member and gave it a series of slow pumps, causing it to engorge in her hands. "Jesus Christ! It's getting bigger!"

"Oh god!" said Christopher, a little too loud for Santana's tastes.

"Hey sweetie, I know this is probably new for you, but can you be quiet," said Santana. "I don't want to get caught."

"Sure," said Christopher. He bit his tongue so that he couldn't make a sound.

"Good boy. Here's your reward." Santana leaned in and kissed the head. She popped open her mouth and slipped her lips over the head. She started to suck on him. Christopher, even though he was trying to be quiet, clearly was enjoying the experience. His knees weakened and he sat down on the couch. Santana followed him, continuing to stroke him off as she sucked on the head. She noticed that he placed his hands to the side of him. She took his left hand and placed it on her head. He gave her a confused look, but Santana smiled at him. Taking her signal, he pressed down on her head, though gently. Despite his refusal to be rough with her, Santana slid up and down his cock. She managed to reach the base, much to her surprise. Her tongue ran up and down his length, twirling around the head when she got back to the top. She took a free hand and cradled his balls. This clearly had an affect on him. He almost groaned, but held back. Santana pulled her lips off his shaft and planted a kiss on his balls. She licked them as she continued to stroke his shaft. Her mouth opened and engulfed them. She began sucking on them. Christopher squirmed as Santana did this. As her hand pumped, she started to feel precum on her hand. She could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. She gave Christopher a long lick, starting on his balls and ending at his head.

"Uh-oh." Santana grinned as she saw the worried look on Christopher's face. She opened her mouth and placed her lips around his head, giving him one last pump. She felt as his seed shot out into her mouth. It tasted warm and salty. There's was so much of it, some even dripping out the side of her mouth. She pulled her face off Christopher and swallowed it, much to his surprise. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," said Santana as she wiped up Christopher's seed. "You should clean yourself off."

"Right," said Christopher, noticing that some of the semen had hit him, not to mention the lipstick stains on him.

Santana pulled a mirror out of her purse and made sure to wipe the last bit of semen off her face. "So I'm going to leave while you clean up. Make sure to wait before you leave. If the two of us are seen leaving the library at the same time, people will get suspicious."

"So um...will I see you again?" said Christopher.

"Sure thing." Santana went up to him and kissed him. She then whispered in his ear. "Maybe we can see each other later today. If you're up for it."


End file.
